Simplify the following expression: ${8(10-6q)+3(-7q-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {8(}\gray{10-6q}{)} + 3(-7q-2) $ $ {80-48q} + 3(-7q-2) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 80-48q + {3(}\gray{-7q-2}{)} $ $ 80-48q {-21q-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-48q - 21q} + {80 - 6}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-69q} + {80 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-69q} + {74}$ The simplified expression is $-69q+74$